The Road Ahead
by Rhazhah KetsuekiBara
Summary: Fifteen years after the conclusion of Yusuke's adventures as Spirit Detective and newly "born" demon king, a new menace begins to stir in the depths of Demon World that threatens everything they've worked for. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**In no way do I claim ownership of the characters or world(s) of Yu Yu Hakusho.**

 **However, I do own the rights to my OC character of Senshu.**

 **There is no profit to be made from this, it's just a bit of fun like all my works.**

 **Rated M for general content and set after the end of the series. Manga or anime, take your pick, they aren't too different near the end to be honest. Just a little more explanation in the manga.**

* * *

 **The Road Ahead**

 **Ch I**

A lone figure sat atop a rocky outcrop in Demon World. Dressed in the wooden armor of an ancient samurai warrior, they ran a whetstone along the blade of a katana. As the warrior looked out over the surprisingly lush forests of the demon realm, Mukuro's insectoid rumbled past as it patrolled the borders for humans.

"Such a pretty young woman," a male voice rumbled from behind the oni mask that covered the lower half of his face. This, combined with his helmet, made it so the only part of his face visible was his amethyst eyes.

His hand suddenly stopped in the steady sharpening of his sword as he felt a presence behind him. "What do you want, Botan?" he asked with a slight rasp.

The Grim Reaper in question had been just about to yell "Boo!" when Senshu had detected her. With a pout, she straightened up on her floating oar. "Now is that really a way to greet an old friend, Senshu?"

"We were more than that once. More than merely teammates, far closer than just friends." For the faintest moment, sadness flashed across his eyes before he steeled himself once more. Rising to his feet, he sheathed his blade and turned to face his former lover.

There was a faint blush on Botan's cheeks and regret etched on her face. "You know why we had to stop," she countered weakly, unable to meet his glare.

Frankly, no, he didn't. He knew the crap reason she'd given all those years ago, but it had been nothing but a pathetic excuse. "What is it you want? My bridges with you lot have long since been burned."

"It's time for them to come home, so Koenma needs you to go to Living World and bring them back."

"After all these years without contact from any of you, and suddenly I'm to be an errand boy again?!" Senshu exclaimed.

Botan huffed and puffed out her cheeks for a moment in annoyance. "I seem to recall that when we parted ways, you wanted us to leave you alone."

"And since when has Koenma given a damn about what I, or anyone else, wants? From what I've heard, he never gave his spirit detectives a moment's peace." The warrior turned away at this point to once more look out over the landscape.

Landing, Botan approached Senshu and hugged him from behind. "Please, Senshu? If you still feel anything for me other than anger, will you do this? They're my friends, just like you. If you don't convince them to come back, the SDF will be deployed to forcibly return them."

"I hate you. I hate you so much," came the reply. That was a low blow from her and for the briefest moment, he'd actually placed a hand on the hilt of his blade.

* * *

Kurama stood before the office window, looking out over the city as he took a little break from work. After a moment, his brilliant green eyes shifted towards a shadowy corner of his office. "Are you going to stand there all day, Senshu, or would you like to discuss why you're here?"

"I'm impressed," came Senshu's voice from the darkness. "I didn't think your sense of smell would be so strong in your current form." The warrior stepped into view, clad in a somber black suit with his bone white hair pulled up into a high ponytail. A jagged scar ran from his left cheek to the right edge of his chin. The hint of an even more unnerving scar peeked out from under the tight collar of his shirt.

"You also have a uniquely oppressive aura about you," Kurama said as he turned to face the warrior. He himself was wearing a red suit not much different in appearance from the uniform he'd worn in school. "To what do I owe the pleasure? The last time we met, I wound up looking like this."

"Rest assured, I would not be here if I did not have to be. I would much rather be home in Demon World right now. Sadly, it seems I have been coerced into running a rather annoying errand for that manipulative bastard Koenma." Though Senshu kept his hands in his pockets, the old warrior was ready to fight if need be.

"And just what might this errand be?" Kurama asked, his pose and attitude the same. These two had a rather rough history, after all.

"I've been sent to bring you and Yusuke Urameshi to Demon World."

"But the tournament's not for another year and a half. What is this really about?" Kurama's tone was growing suspicious.

Senshu sighed. "I didn't give enough of a damn to care. Still don't. If you wish to know, ask him yourself as we're to stop off in Spirit World first."

"I could fight you."

"But you won't. I may no longer give a damn about human life, but in this body, Kurama, you have grown a heart. You wouldn't dare risk anyone innocent in this building getting hurt. Especially not your stepbrother." It was no threat against the fox's family, merely an observation.

Though Kurama hated to admit it, Senshu had a good point. "Very well. When must I return?"

"You have three days to get your affairs in order, then you must report to Koenma immediately. If you don't, the SDF will be dispatched to... force your cooperation."

* * *

Senshu stood at the entrance to Genkai's vast lands. Though the eccentric was long since dead, again, her expansive territory was immaculately maintained by those she had entrusted it to. It was somewhere within this dense forest that he sensed Urameshi.

Though he could have simply traveled through the shadows to his target, he missed the beauty of his homeland. So he'd taken the scenic route. He'd ridden on something called a "train" to get out here. Due to the limited time he would be spending in this modern world, there was no point in bothering to understand the sciences in it.

As soon as he stepped over the barrier rope, he became aware of many apparitions and demons scattered about the grounds. Not surprising, these lands had been designated as a sanctuary for non-human entities in this world.

The walk to the main house was uneventful. At least until he arrived at the clearing the house was located in. The moment he left the shaded path, Senshu had to leap sideways to avoid an impaling from some sort of energy lance. Looking towards the source of the attack, he was slightly surprised to see his assailant was a child.

His attacker was roughly ten years old with bright red hair and sharp cheekbones. Narrowed red eyes glared at Senshu as a fresh javelin shaped lance of spirit energy formed in the boy's hands.

"Alright, Mister. You better tell me what you're doing here before I give you the beating of a lifetime," the boy said in a somewhat throaty voice.

"Toshin, Mother said you aren't supposed to challenge everyone you meet," a young female said from nearby. From her ice blue hair and kimono, she was clearly a snow maiden. A snow maiden with a brother? A rarity indeed.

"C'mon Yuki, can't you feel how dark this guy's aura is? No one around here has anything close to this guy's energy, not even Uncle Yusuke. And you remember Dad's stories about guys like Tugoro and Sensui, right? He could be just like them." And with that in mind, the lad threw his spirit lance at Senshu.

The warrior saw the attack coming this time and caught the lance with one hand. He looked down at it, felt the energy coursing through the weapon. This attack would probably be quite effective on most of the forest's inhabitants, but he was something different altogether. With a simple squeeze of his hand, Senshu snapped the lance in half as the children gasped. "You have potential, child. But you will need many years of training before you are able to stand against one such as I."

"Grrr... I'll show you!" Toshin growled as he palmed two lances at once while his twin bounced nervously from one foot to the other. Should she run and get one of their parents, or stay here and help her brother?

Before those fresh lances could be launched, however, the twins' father, Kazuma Kwuabara, came around the corner of the house. He'd gotten a bit more muscular over the years, and though his looks had not improved, his "sparring" matches with Yusuke had not made them worse. Upon seeing his son about to attack someone- yet again, he rushed over and gave Toshin a solid pounding on top of his head.

Toshin's lances fizzled out as his hands flew to the lump forming on top of his head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"You little punk! How many times do we have to tell you not to attack people?" Kuwabara snapped, fist ready to teach another lesson if need be.

"But Dad, feel how dark his energy is. I was just making sure he wasn't a bad guy like the ones in your stories."

While the kid definitely needed a few lessons in manners, Kuwabara couldn't really fault his son for simply being protective in this case. And heck, he'd thought this stranger's aura was just Yusuke's in a relaxed state. But this close, the newcomer's energy gave him a shudder.

"Who are you, anyway?" Kuwabara asked Senshu, a bit on guard now.

"My name is Senshu. I have been sent by Koenma to bring Yusuke Urameshi back to Demon World."

"Already? But the tournament for the king isn't for over a year, isn't it?"

"I do not know the reason for this summoning. I am merely doing as I have been instructed," Senshu said with a casual shrug.

"Sounds pretty typical of that little brat," a new voice said in annoyance.

All eyes turned to see Yusuke emerging from the forest, dusting off his t-shirt. "If Koenma wants me back, why didn't he just send Botan instead of some Armani ad reject?" Well, the years hadn't done anything to tame the boy's tongue it seemed. But then, that would have been asking for the moon now, wouldn't it?

"Why, indeed," Senshi replied. "Res assured that I wish she were here in my place, but she has more pressing concerns at the moment. As I'm to bring you to Spirit World first because Koenma insists on making sure I'm doing my job, you may get the chance to ask her yourself."

"But why now?" Kuwabara asked again. "Are you sure Koenma didn't tell you anything about why it's time to bring Yusuke back so soon?"

The ancient warrior nodded, a pale lock of hair falling across his face. "He did provide a rather weak and dubious excuse. According to Koenma, you are being called back because with your mother now dead and you not being in a relationship with Keiko, you have no reason for lingering in the living world."

"I thought you said you didn't know why," Kuwabara said with narrowed eyes.

"He doesn't," Yusuke said with a scoff. "That reason is straight up bullshit."

"Hey! Watch your language around the kids!" Kuwabara snapped.

Ignoring him, Yusuke kept his attention on Senshu. "Well, buddy, I'd like to help you, I really would. But even if you are telling the truth, and with an aura like that that's a pretty big if, I'm going to have to decline." He shrugged. "Can't go running off with just any guy who claims be here on official Spirit World business."

"I don't recall mentioning a choice being involved," Senshu said, his demon energy starting to build. It was almost like a physical pressure was beginning to fill the air, pressing down on everyone. He quite expected the boy to put up a fight. And with hoe irritated about this whole clandestine affair he was, he was looking forward to it. Unbuttoning his suit jacket, he added, "I believe I must insist. By force if need be."

Yusuke grinned and cracked his knuckles, spirit energy flaring. "Glad you see it my way. So all you gotta do to get me to come with you is kick my ass."

* * *

 **Author's Note: So typical of Yusuke to think the way to work things out is by hitting stuff. But, hey, what can you do, right? Boys will be boys. And just what the hell was that with this Senshu guy and Botan, huh?**

 **But by far the most amusing aspect of this brave new world is the obvious fact that Kuwabara and Yukina got busy. Bet Hiei just loves that, if he knows. He cares about his sister, but I'd imagine Mukoro can be a demanding lover once things get going.**

 **Stick around for this one folks, I've got some fun twists and turns planned along the road. And as always, I'm looking forward to reading your reviews, so long as you don't flame.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In no way do I claim ownership of the characters or world(s) of Yu Yu Hakusho.**

 **However, I do own the rights to my OC character of Senshu.**

 **There is no profit to be made from this, it's just a bit of fun like all my works.**

 **Rated M for general content and set after the end of the series. Manga or anime, take your pick, they aren't too different near the end to be honest. Just a little more explanation in the manga.**

* * *

 **Ch II**

Senshu and Yusuke circled each other, both fighters sporting their share of bruises and cuts. Yusuke's shirt was in tatters (what else is new?), but Senshu seemed only to have dirtied his a little. Both males were exerting their demonic auras as they circled, though Yusuke wasn't giving off enough to trigger his transformation yet. While Yusuke's aura was light and still mixing with his Spirit Energy, his opponent's was spreading everywhere and gave off a deeply oppressive feeling. A demon's aura was affected by their mood, so it was clear the foul mood Senshu was in.

On the sidelines, Kuwabara was watching with his kids. He had Toshin by the collar of his shirt to keep the boy from running into the battle. Sweet little Yuki was hiding behind her father, poking her head around his side to watch. The only reason Yukina wasn't here, was because she was off in the ice demon territories, replenishing her energy. Kuwabara himself was doing his best to stay calm and not intervene as well. That aura Senshu was putting out... he hadn't felt one like it since they'd fought Toguro. Just what was this guy?

Yusuke suddenly charged at Senshu, who side stepped the attack and planted a solid roundhouse kick to the back of the young man's neck. Yusuke stumbled and nearly went down from the blow, but managed to steady himself. He spun around to face the ancient warrior with a grin on his face. Wiping some blood from his lip with the back of his hand, he said, "You're good. Haven't had a fight like this in a long time."

Senshu took out a pocket watch and looked at it. He wasn't here for camaraderie, he had a deadline to meet. "While this has indeed been diverting, I must once more insist you come to Spirit World and see what the hell it is that Koenma wants with you. I should warn you that if I fail to persuade you, the SDF will be deployed. Their methods will be less... amiable." His amethyst gaze shifted towards the children, his point all to clear to Raizen's heir.

Despite the growing interactions between the worlds, Yusuke was aware that the SDF were still rather prejudiced against anyone with demon blood in their veins. He didn't doubt for a moment that they'd threaten or even hurt his godchildren to force his compliance.

With a sigh, he lowered his fists. "Alright, I'll come quietly. But next time, don't hold back as much."

"The only time I will fight you unrestrained, Urameshi, will be when I separate your head from your shoulders. You have three days." Turning on his heel, Senshu vanished into thin air.

"Hmph, good riddance," Toshin said, which almost earned him another smack on the head.

"What are you going to do?" Kuwabara asked. "You're not actually going to head to Spirit World are you?"

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah, I am. If this was a trap, he probably would have asked me to come to Demon World, not Spirit World."

"What could Koenma really want with you after so long? You haven't been a Spirit Detective since Raizen's blood was activated in you. There hasn't even been one since the barrier came down."

"Only one way to find out. At least I can see how Botan's doing these days. Guess I better go get packed." He gave a wave to his friends and casually tucked his arms behind his head as he strode off.

"So if he dies, can I get his room?" Toshin asked. _That_ did earn him a fresh smack on the head.

* * *

Three days later, Yusuke was approaching the main gate off Koenma's palace, not surprised to see Kurama waiting there as well. "Hey, Kurama. That Senshu guy roped you into this too, huh?"

"I am afraid so," the more eloquent of the two replied. He took a moment to look over his friend. Yusuke's almost constant training had certainly done him well. His muscles were actually looking a little more defined than they had the last time they'd seen each other.

Yusuke was checking out Kurama, too. It was only fair given the years it'd been since the last time he'd seen his friend. Their schedules just never worked out. Somehow, the fox looked even more feminine these days. Hell, he was downright beautiful. And since Yusuke wasn't exactly picky these days, he thought he wouldn't mind taking the fox on a date or two. But, he wasn't quite that desperate yet, though.

The doors to the gate swung open, revealing Botan on the other side. Behind her was a figure clad in old, wooden samurai armor complete with helmet and face mask. "Yusuke!" she exclaimed, hurrying forward to hug her friend. And though she didn't jump on Kurama when she released Yusuke, her beaming smile of greeting held just as much enthusiasm. The figure in the armor tightened its grip on the katana at its hip.

"Who's the jerk in the armor?" Yusuke asked Botan.

Kurama answered for her. "It's Senshu. I recognize the armor. He was wearing it the night he wounded me and forced me to flee to Living World." Over the years, Shuichi Minamino and Yoko Kurama had fully fused into a singular entity. Their minds and essence were as one now. This allowed the full use of their plants, even the ones that normally only answered to their Yoko form.

"Let us get this over with. I have a retirement to get back to," Senshu growled. Seeing Botan being so amiable with those two had irritated the hell out of him. It had been less than two decades since she'd been Yusuke's partner when he was Spirit Detective and yet she greeted him as if he were a returning lover. He hadn't seen her in centuries and all she'd wanted of him was to bring her this pup of a human.

He shouldn't have been surprised, to be honest. They'd worked together for nearly two decades and she'd always been rather formal with him. Even after they'd become lovers, she'd been so businesslike about it. At times, he'd wondered if perhaps she'd only agreed to be his lover so he'd continue working for Koenma. But, there were rare times when she seemed to genuinely return his affections. Honestly, even after all this time, he still didn't know how she actually felt about him.

Turning away from the trio, Senshu began walking towards the throne room. The sooner he delivered these two to Koenma, the sooner could go home.

Botan hurried ahead of Kurama and Yusuke to walk beside her old partner. "Why are you being so rude? I understand that you're upset with having to do this in the first place, but that's no call for a lack of manners."

The warrior gave a sigh of resignation. "If you haven't figured it out, then it really was all just an act." When Botan opened her mouth to say something, he cut her off. "Don't. Just don't."

Behind them, Yusuke and Kurama exchanged a confused look over the odd exchange. Something must have happened between Senshu and Botan. Something bad. Their Grim Reaper friend was looking miserable while the samurai was giving off that oppressive aura again.

Luckily, everyone regained their composure by the time they reached the throne room. Seated on the massive throne that had once belonged to King Yenma, an irritated looking Koenma in toddler form was waiting. The sight of it was too much for Yusuke, who burst out laughing.

"Oh, Yusuke, really. When are you going to grow up?" Botan chided.

"I feel we've a few centuries before that," Kurama said with a little smirk.

"Yusuke Urameshi, insolent as ever I see," Koenma called down, folding his arms over his chest. "But, I'm afraid this is no time for levity. I've called you here on a matter of great urgency."

Senshu had had enough of this. As far as he was concerned, his part in this whole, mysterious affair was over. He turned to leave, only for Botan to place a hand on his arm.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Home. My role in this is finished."

"I believe I told you that your job was to bring them all the way to Demon World," the Reaper pointed out.

Glancing back at the two men who's lives he'd been tasked with interrupting, Senshu merely shrugged. "They're grown men. I'm sure they can find the way from here. But, that does bring to mind a very good point. Why exactly was I tasked with this little errand, I wonder. This seems like a job more suited to a Grim Reaper or an Ogre. Yet, I was charged with fetching these men without incentive, a proper explanation, or even the premise of a reward."

"Then why did you do it?" Botan inquired, looking up into those fearsome eyes.

The expression in his eyes softened just a touch. "Because you asked me to," the old warrior replied. This made Botan look away and blush slightly.

Our two heroes were even more confused now. There had definitely been something between Senshu and Botan at some point in the Reaper's past. Even Yusuke was able to deduce that whatever had gone down was why Senshu wanted to leave as quickly as he was trying to. For it to be so obviously raw after what was probably centuries spoke volumes of how bad it had been.

"I asked Botan to fetch you because this concerns you as well, Senshu," Koenma, slowly levitating to the floor and converting to his teenage form. "You see, you will be going on this mission too."

Senshu whirled to face Koenma, his katana drawn. That aura of his swirled about him visibly, a cancerous black energy that coiled around his body and blade like a snake. Before he could swing the sword, however, he was halted by Kurama's trademark rose whip lashing around his wrist.

"Let us hear him out," the fox said gently. Those cold green eyes revealed he was just as unhappy with this little surprise.

Senshu hesitated for a moment before nodding and sheathing his katana. His dark aura continued to swirl.

Clearing his throat to get everyone's attention, Koenma began to explain. "It seems that the winner of the last Demon King tournament has implemented some rather drastic new laws. While the past three kings have been content to maintain the laws set forth by Enki after the first tournament, this latter one seems to have had a change of heart.

"According to our intelligence reports, they are preparing to declare open season on Living World. This would once more make humans prey to demons and the less friendly apparitions of Demon and Spirit Worlds. There are also rumors that an army is being amassed to launch a fall scale invasion of Living World once these new laws are put into effect."

He paused to let this sink in before going on. "Naturally, we cannot permit this to happen. It would not only undo all the work that's been accomplished over nearly two decades of peace, but it could put all the worlds in danger."

"So then why us? Why not get the Wuss Squad to handle it?" Yusuke asked, jerking a thumb towards one of the SDF soldiers flanking Koenma's throne. The solider flipped him off in return.

"Because you started the tournament, Yusuke. I'm not blaming you in any way, but if this despot goes through with their plans, it will go against everything you meant for Demon World to become when you inherited Raizen's throne. Another reason I recruited the three of you is because you have the least to lose."

The three exchanged a scowl at the poor wording, even if Koenma was pretty much right. After the first Demon King tournament, Yusuke had come home to find that Keiko had moved on from him. Yeah, he'd had a few girlfriends since then, mostly apparitions (being Raizen's heir was a chick magnet), but nothing serious.

Kurama's human mother had passed away a few years ago. And while he loved his stepfather and stepbrother, it had been his mortal mother for whom he'd sacrifice anything. If he died, things were arranged already to see they lived long and happy lives.

Senshu... Senshu had nothing and no one. Everyone he'd known in his mortal life had died well before he'd become what he was now. All his bridges were burned.

"What's in it for us? Or at least me?" Senshu asked, folding his arms over his armored chest. "These two will do it simply because it's the right thing to do, even though they have no obligation to lend their aid. But I've become a much more selfish bastard. If I do this for you, Koenma, I want to be left alone and for you to actually honor that this time. I don't want to see or hear from any of you ever again." Behind him, Botan winced a little from the harsh tone of that last sentence.

Had she really hurt him that badly? It had been centuries since they'd last seen each other, but it was clear his pain was still raw and tearing at him. She shouldn't be surprised. Their parting of ways had been less than ideal. He'd known back then that they couldn't last. She'd warned him, but in the end she supposed that didn't make it any better. Looking back and looking at this new situation, she couldn't blame him for wanting nothing to do with anyone from Spirit World.

"Very well. If you pull this off, you can spend the rest of eternity as alone as you wish to be," Koenma agreed. Turning to Yusuke, he added, "You're free to recruit whoever you desire to aid you in this fight. I have a feeling you'll need all the help you can get. But be quick, time is not our side."

Yusuke clapped Kurama on the shoulder. "Well, buddy, guess it's back to stopping the shit from hitting the fan for us."

Kurama gave a little smile at his friend's ever colorful choice of words, tucking his hands into his pockets as he often did while they followed the brooding Senshu from the throne room. "I suppose I do not need to waste time guessing our first stop on this mission?"

"Yep," Yusuke replied with a grin and cracked knuckles. Their first stop was going to be a fun one. "Time to go get Hiei."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, that was intense, and nothing's even happened yet. Why is it that every time things seem to calm down and settle for Yusuke and his friends that all hell literally tries to break through. I've got some rather amusing ideas for down the road in this story. Trust me on this, when I reveal the villain, some of you may shit bricks.**

 **And I'll be bringing in some old faces to join our heroes for their fight. And some others to aid the dark side of things.**

 **Please read and review.**


End file.
